Animal Man Vol 1 17
| NextIssue = | Executive Editor = Dick Giordano | CoverArtist1 = Brian Bolland | Editor1_1 = Karen Berger | Editor1_2 = Art Young | Writer1_1 = Grant Morrison | Penciler1_1 = Chaz Truog | Inker1_1 = Doug Hazlewood | Colourist1_1 = Tatjana Wood | Letterer1_1 = John Costanza | Quotation = Humans can think Things through. You've got to understand that nothing exists in a Vacuum, Cliff. Everything is connected. Certain Events have certain Consequences. | Speaker = Animal Man | StoryTitle1 = Consequences | Synopsis1 = In Glasgow, Mr. Lennox meets with Mirror Master, hoping to learn the layout of Animal Man's house. Mr. Lennox has no scruples about killing Buddy's wife and children, unlike Mirror Master. When Mirror Master refuses to help, Lennox pulls a gun, but ends up trapped in the mirror dimension. At night in one of the University of California's laboratories, Animal Man and a group of activists break in and discover cages full of monkeys with their eyes sewn shut, as part of sight deprivation experiments. Buddy is outraged, and helps to free them. As he leaves, though, the leader of the activists begins setting fire to the laboratory. Buddy is concerned, but does nothing to stop it. Elsewhere, Dr. James Highwater is on his way to find Animal Man, but as he drives, his hands phase out of existence, and he loses control of his vehicle. At home, Buddy catches his son Cliff eating a burger, and admonishes him for giving up the vegetarianism that his family has adopted. Cliff feels like an outcast because all of his friends eat meat, but Buddy explains that there are many environmental concerns to be aware of when eating meat. Ultimately, he leaves it up to Cliff to decide for himself. Later, Ellen Baker warns Buddy that his association with the activists has lead to firemen being severely injured in the resulting chemical fire. Buddy is horrified, and Ellen doesn't mask her disappointment. He meets his friend and manager Roger at the site of the space crash which gave him his powers. Roger complains that Buddy has become overly obsessed with animal rights and environmental issues, to the point that he lectures rather than converses. Buddy is at a loss, but admits that he made a mistake. He and Roger part ways, with Roger quitting as manager, and Buddy planning to retire Animal Man. The next day, Animal Man makes an appearance in a televised debate, in which his opponent manipulates him into blowing up on air, demanding that he not be held to a higher standard than normal people. Afterward, he severs his ties with the activist group, with plans to quit the Justice League Europe, and donate his paycheck to the wounded firemen. When he returns home, a frantic Ellen appears, ushering him inside. James Highwater is lying on the floor, begging for help. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * T. C. the cat Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * Dr. Whitmore Locations: * * ** *** * ** *** **** University of California | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in and . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}